User talk:SilveredKnight
Silver Knights Artwork Silver Knights Icon Hey can I fix the silver knight issue for you? Raider_XX (Drunken Lord) 13:27, April 25, 2016 (UTC)Raider_XX NM... Raider_XX (Drunken Lord) 13:31, April 25, 2016 (UTC)Raider_XX Recovered Silver Knights Info Page fixed. KhalaelMy Talk 13:59, April 26, 2016 (UTC) No problem, it was a pretty easy fix. KhalaelMy Talk 15:55, April 26, 2016 (UTC) still... thank you very much.. both of you guys!! :D i really appreciate it a lot :D SilveredKnight (talk) 16:05, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Restored to last version as of 20th June 2016 before it was blanked. KhalaelMy Talk 13:49, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Khal was apparently faster than I. I was a bit baffled to be honest of the blanking but people here have so sudden change of mind that I saw it better to just delete the blank page than let it be. Good it got solved. --Remos talk 17:40, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Custudio Ruina Pic For You Hey SilveredKnight, can I make referrals to your chapter in the Laughing Skulls? It's because that one of the most important campaigns of the Laughing Skull is against Necrons, something that they have not much experience dealing with, so they required assistance from a Chapter that has plenty of experience dealing with 'crons, ie the Silver Knights. Das2Eazy (talk) 23:15, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Hey thnx for your reply. If you want, I could give you the copy of the campaign so that you could place it on your page also. On another note, it sez u live in Philippines..... Just to be sure, are you filipino? Cuz if so, I am too!! Das2Eazy (talk) 17:44, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Pinanganak ako sa Sta. Rosa. Pero galing Cavite (Trece Martires) ako bago nag-move sa Canada. Kayo kuya? Das2Eazy (talk) 17:25, December 16, 2016 (UTC) RPs started Hey Silver, just wanted to say the game has started. --Imposter101 (talk) 17:44, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Meeting the Royal Scorpions? Hey I was reading your chapter and I must say very well done. I wouldnt mind seeing this army on table top or something in the like to be honest. Anyways I was wondering if our two chapters could maybe cross one another? You can decided after you read what I have for my chapter :D. Please consider it and hope you have a nice day.JordanAngel (talk) 14:47, March 6, 2017 (UTC) I was thinking 3rd company could come over to the sector where the royal scorpions are. Due to them being formed for fighting chaos I was thinking the alpha legion would be present harasing a forge world. We can put it together in my sandbox I give you permision to fluff around in it. If ya have ideas please feel free to throw it out there :D.JordanAngel (talk) 15:54, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Alright, I'll remeber that you hit like a glass titan and try to write the lore correctly for your marines. But do keep an eye on my sandbox and lemme know if I get something wrong. Cheers mate.JordanAngel (talk) 15:08, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Hey Silvered, just wanted to give you the heads up that the RP has started and the threads are now up. --Imposter101 (talk) 20:33, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Please don't upload copyrighted material on 40k fanon without sourcing and licensing it. All Algrim's works are banned until I receive any worthy proofs that they were not blatantly robbed and modified without permission from multiple publications and copyright holders. --Remos talk 13:10, April 11, 2018 (UTC) Image policy adherence If you wish to upload files to 40k Fanon, please follow the guidelines given in image policy and image help article. --Remos talk 08:26, May 28, 2018 (UTC) regarding the Artemisia Armored you can edit as needed, I just ask you don't do anything too drastic(a couple battles or famous members, flesh out the other IG units mentioned in the article, add your own IG to the battles in Yaelea- was specific that's what they've spent their brief existence doing- that kind of thing) and please keep in mind they're a new unit- raised in 990.M41(thinking their "present day" is 999.M41) BrowncoatMando (talk) 06:05, July 14, 2018 (UTC) New community Sector Hey Silveredknight, I'm starting a new community sector but things are being a little slow on the site right now for some reason. Just wondering whether you'd be interested in contributing? The thread for the sector is https://warhammer40kfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:62597 if you are interested. Glacis Highros, Captain of the 2nd company (talk) 04:04, April 22, 2019 (UTC)